


Romancek Shots

by terrahfry



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: Blood, Bottom Roman, Canon Rewrite, Character Death, Characters making better decisions, Crack, Crying Roman, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I'm not as mean as the Canon writers yay, Idiots who realize they're in love, Kissing, M/M, Nightmares, One Shot Collection, Smut, Top Peter, distressed Roman, silly stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2019-06-07 19:53:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15226662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terrahfry/pseuds/terrahfry
Summary: Peter/Roman. Series of one shots between these two, I guess. Some may be fluffy, or sweet, or angsty, or hurt/comfort, or crackfic, or fix-its. I don't know, whatever pops into my head. Spoilers for the series, of course.





	1. Angels Losing Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman wakes from a nightmare where he kills Destiny and then Peter kills him, luckily it's all a dream and he still has Peter to comfort him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in season three. Hurt/comfort, established relationship, some gore, angst, panicky Roman. I just started writing this and it bloomed into something. Annie isn't mentioned in this one.

When Roman smiled, the angels sang. When Peter smiled, the angels laughed.. But only because he was so damn adorable, Roman would say.

And when Roman cried, the angels sobbed with him, the skies would turn gray and rain would pour from the heavens as it lit up in jagged strikes of light and thunder rumbled with vengeance. And when Peter left, the angels were worried. And all was hurt and confused, and one would think the sun would never shine again, that all would always be sorrow.

Peter had left, and the angels wept with Roman that night. And when Roman died, the angels screamed, and heaven fell apart. And when Roman arose anew, different and dark, the angels were afraid.

When Peter came back, the angels sighed relief, for he alone could piece Roman back together, because he had been the one to break him apart. The pieces had shattered that night in the abandoned trailer as the angels wept. Roman had carefully and reluctantly put the pieces all back together with unsteady hands and uneven breaths, his cracked heart held together with sloppy and crooked stitching, chips still missing and no glue being of any help, but making an even bigger mess.

Roman was not a monster, but there was nothing the angels could do to stop him from the mistakes he had been making. He was lost and the angels begged for a miracle.

That miracle was Peter, but all did not go well the first try. Roman was angry and the angels feared the worst.

The first time in forever that Peter made Roman truly smile again, the angels were happy and hopeful. The first time they made love the angels cried tears of relief.

When Roman smiled, the angels sang. And when Peter smiled back, the angels laughed with joy, and all in heaven and earth felt right for a moment. They belonged together, the angels knew it, they were their Father's most perfect fit.. (With maybe the exception of one of their brothers and that hunter who still couldn't figure out they were in love. But that's a different story.)

And when Peter moved in, Roman was happy. And when Roman wrapped around him, Peter, for some reason, didn't feel caged. And when they kissed, the angels cheered.

And when Roman killed Destiny, the angels gasped and prayed. And when Peter turned into the vargulf, the angels screamed, and when Peter tore open Roman's throat and ripped out his heart, the angels sobbed and never stopped. It wasn't supposed to end this way, it didn't have to end this way. The angels were helpless, they weren't like their other brothers and sisters who had come to earth to intervene and disobey heaven's orders for humans. They should have, but they hid in fear and let the tragedy happen.

Until they learned from their mistakes, that is..

\--xx--

Roman awoke with a gasp, breathing heavy and heart pounding. He checked his throat and his chest and found they were still intact, there were no bloody gashes in his skin. Peter had not turned into the vargulf and tore his heart out. He sat up and dropped his head in his hands, pushing his hair back with his fingers and crying.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a hand on his shoulder that then trailed down his back. "You're okay, Roman, Destiny's okay, I'm okay, we're okay." Peter said tiredly, as he had almost every night since Roman thought he killed Destiny. He sat up beside the upir and drew him close.

Roman would have the same nightmares, and wake up crying or screaming. And Peter would wake up and hold him until he calmed down and say soothing things, reminding him that the dreams weren't real. He never shared these dreams with Roman, he never got to experience the terror of tearing Roman apart in revenge, and he never wanted to. What Roman told him about them was enough.

In Roman's dreams, Destiny comes in to their home while Peter's out (ironically going to her apartment to fess up about Andreas) and accuses Roman of killing her fiancé, they argue and she ends up slapping him and drawing blood, so he hits her back and she crashes through the glass table, shattering it and causing her to bleed profusely. Instead of helping her, Roman then snaps her neck and buries her in the woods. Peter finds out and lets himself turn into the Vargulf and rips Roman's throat and heart out. Peter's white fur is always covered in Roman's dark red blood as he holds his heart in his jaws and then drops it to the glistening snow covered ground to stain it red in contrast with the sparkling white icy powder.

"I k-killed her.. Peter, I.." More gasping sobs escaped Roman.

Peter was rocking him now, stroking his sweaty hair. "No, you didn't. You just hit her, that was long ago, she forgave you, she's okay.."

Peter remembers Roman calling him up, frantic and yelling through tears. He kept saying he had killed her, it was an accident. Peter was terrified of what he'd find when he got home to Roman. Destiny was out cold, laid out on the couch. She had barged in, accusing Roman of murdering her fiancé Andreas, when he had nothing to do with it. They argued, she slapped him, he hit her in retaliation and she fell back and conked her head on the coffee table. It had knocked her out, but she was alive, Roman was too much of a mess to know she was still breathing. He had never snapped her neck as the dreams suggested. Roman had instead just freaked out a bit, he kept pacing nervously, distraught and biting on his fingers.

"You're a damn upir, can't you hear her heartbeat?" Peter told him.

But Roman had been scared and when Roman was scared, Roman panicked and shut down.

"She's still alive, she's breathing, we need to get her to the hospital. Okay?" Peter said, gathering his cousin into his arms.

They got Destiny to a hospital, she was okay, came to, didn't have a concusion. And Peter had to come clean about Andreas' death. He hated hurting his cousin so bad, but Andreas had brought shit on himself and got a lot of men killed. With time she got over it, and even felt bad for accusing Roman and apologized.

But the nightmares still came, and Roman had to endure Peter killing him in his dreams every night.

"Hey, I'm still here, not wolfed out, okay? See?" Peter held his arm out, turning it and wiggling his human fingers. "No white fur, just skin. No claws. Just me, okay." He cupped Roman's cheek. "You're still here, you're doing so much better, you're okay. We're okay. Please, baby, understand that." Peter kissed his head, whispering encouraging words.

Roman had calmed to whimpers and sniffles, snuggling into Peter's chest. "Okay.." He whispered. "I'm sorry, Peter.."

"It's not your fault. I just wish you'd let it go. I'll never let any of that happen. I could never kill you. I could never." Peter said, laying his head on top of Roman's.

"If I got that bad, I'd want you to." Roman replied.

"I know, baby. I know." Peter sighed. "But I won't ever let you get to that." He nuzzled Roman's head. "Hey, we both gotta get up early, and Nadia has school tomorrow, can we please get some rest now?"

Roman nodded and pulled away. "Yeah.."

"You'll be okay?" Peter asked, Roman usually was after a nightmare, he never had another in the same night after he woke from the one.

Roman got up. "Yeah, I'm okay.. Let me just go and.." He nodded toward the bathroom before heading there to clean his face and wipe his nose.

Peter was happy when Roman came back to bed and snuggled into his arms for Peter to hold him tightly.

And the angels hated to see Roman suffer like that, but the dreams were their way of intervening, to make sure none of that had to ever happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I fucking hated that they wrote that up that way in canon. I keep wanting to rewrite it. It wasn't fair, really, fuck.. The angel and hunter who can't figure out they're in love is a reference to another OTP of mine, Destiel from Supernatural. Title is from the song Angels Losing Sleep by Our Lady Peace, which I usually like for Destiel, lol. Also, pretty sure the 'angels' could be in a small way metaphorical for fanfic writers, or just regular angels.


	2. Accidental Blame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in the third season, Roman has a surprise visit from Destiny as she demands answers for Andreas, hits are thrown and Roman freaks out when he thinks he's killed his boyfriend's beloved cousin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst, Roman freaking out, Peter being awesome, Annie being a bitch, Olivia is dead, Peter and Roman are a couple and are raising Nadia.

Roman had been urging his sister Annie out the door, at least that's what she said she was, his sister, their mother's first born child. She had just appeared in his life one day, stalking him in bars, in alley ways, even watching creepily one night as Peter fucked him against the brick wall of a building, during a quickie.

Maybe if Roman hadn't been taken, he might have considered stalking her back, as she was beautiful. But Roman and Peter had mended their broken relationship, started dating, with as weird as that was for Roman; being taken out on dates, and to eat and to the movies, and also being fucked in the backseat of his car, which wasn't as weird for Roman. Point was, he was happy now. Peter and Roman had found Nadia, their little girl, and they were raising her together. Peter had even moved in when Destiny had got engaged to Andreas. They were a family.

But Annie had swept in, saved him from a diseased upir while Peter was out and told him she too was an upir. She didn't mention the sister part at first. And at first, Roman was relieved to have found another of his kind, and more that Annie introduced him to, he was relieved to finally have someone who could show him how to deal with it.. the hunger, how to hunt, and get blood without hurting anyone. It was nice, for awhile.

But it was a terrible night in a blood bank that things went sour. They were reaching up to pull down the blood packs and tearing them open to drink. Annie tried to come on to him in her state of bloodlust, kissing him and hands exploring places he didn't want them to, trying to undress him and take off her own clothes. There was a time when he would've gave in and fucked her while they both bathed in the blood. But he didn't want to cheat on Peter, not now, not when he finally had him back and things were okay. So Roman pushed her away, and she got angry when he told her about Peter.

"I have a boyfriend, and we have a child together."

"You have a boyfriend, so what? Upirs are not meant to be tied down, and werewolves aren't meant to be caged."

While they argued, the guard had happened upon them and shot at them, wounding Annie. Roman had attacked him on instinct, but he didn't kill him. Annie was disappointed in him, and probably saw him as a monster now. She finally broke the news to him later that she was his sister, their mother was the same upir, she had been searching for Olivia, and wanted to know where she was.

She seemed upset when Roman told her he had killed her. He also told her it had also been self-defense, Olivia had revealed that she had tricked him into raping Letha, and impregnating his beloved cousin, (and half sister since Uncle Norman dropped the bomb that he was Roman's real father). Olivia also possibly murdered Letha in childbirth. Peter had left, Letha was dead, Shelley was gone and he didn't know if she were dead or alive. He was trapped with his mother now. So when she told him what she had done, it was the final nail in the coffin. She had Letha's baby and wanted Roman to kill it. Instead Roman killed himself and arose an upir. He still wouldn't kill the baby and instead took out his mother, or so he hoped. Annie at least seemed understanding then, even offering sympathy. 

When Roman found out Annie was his sister, he felt betrayed since she had never bothered to mention it, all the while trying to get into his pants while leaving out that little detail. Maybe Annie was like Olivia, incest didn't bother her one bit, so much so that she was willing to fuck her brother, without giving him a choice, like their mother. But Peter and him.. now that had been a problem for Olivia, and Annie too, apparently.

"He'll never stay with you, Roman. We're actually blood, we could raise this child together. We're family. You're my brother."

"You tried to fuck me."

"Please.. When has the great Roman Godfrey ever had morals?"

Since Peter.. But still..

"You're my sister."

"You already fucked one half sister.. You'd rather be with a man than have a hot piece of pussy like mine..?"

It was almost hilarious since she had once told him he needed to find God like she had. She was coming off like the typical stereotype of a religious fanatic; read the Bible wrong, conclude that heterosexual incest is okay, but homosexuality is a sin? 

"He's a gypsy, he'll never let himself stay caged." Annie said. 

"Get out. I want you to fucking leave."

It messed with Roman's head since Peter had been out a lot with Andreas, getting himself into some deep shit that even Roman would have a hard time and not enough money to get him out of. Peter had done something, it was bad and he wouldn't tell Roman and it bothered him.

So, as he was pushing Annie to the front door to leave, Destiny came banging on the door, demanding answers. Roman had no idea what she was going on about when he let her in, something about him sending strippers to her fiancé's bachelor party, which he hadn't, then she was accusing him of her fiancé's death, calling him names and getting in his face. And when she slapped him and it drew blood, Roman saw red and hit her back. He hated to admit he had wanted to do it for so long, she had always been hateful to him and against him being anywhere near Peter.

But it wasn't as satisfying as he thought it would be, the impact sent her whirling around and falling, banging her head hard on the coffee table as she went down. Then she didn't move, she lay still and there was the faint smell of blood in the air from the wound on her head.

Roman covered his mouth with shaky hands, fear rising up in his gut. He had killed her, he killed Destiny, he killed Peter's beloved cousin. Peter would never forgive him for this. Annie was talking to him, but he didn't hear her, everything was foggy and muffled like being under water.

"Help me get her up!" Annie shouted, grabbing his arm.

Roman nodded frantically and helped Annie get her on the couch. He had been pacing while she tended to her, fretting and crying. He brought his hand up to his mouth to bite on his fingers, trying to figure out what to do.

It was then his cell rang and he answered it quickly, babbling out nonsense to the person on the other end, still sobbing.

"Fuck, Roman, what's wrong? Roman?! Stop crying and talk to me.." Peter demanded on the other end of the line.

Roman sniffled and opened his mouth, whining before getting out an "I killed her.."

"We need to get her to a hospital.." Annie said. "Or she might die. Roman, are you listening..?"

"Is that Annie? If you killed her, I don't think I'd mind too much." Peter said dully. "Who? Who did you kill?"

"Destiny.. She.. She came o-over.. I hit her, she hit her head.. She's not moving.." He sobbed. "Peter, I'm s-so sorry.."

"Goddammit, Roman, calm down.. I'm home now.." Peter was pulling in the driveway at that moment and rushed inside.

He first spotted Roman in the living room, shaking all over, eyes wide and wet as he bit on his nails. Then Peter turned his eyes to Annie and his cousin on the couch.

"Shit.." Peter was to her side and checking for a pulse and breathing. "Oh, dear fuck.."

That made Roman cry harder as he took it as a bad sign, which startled Peter because he didn't need him completely breaking down.

"Shit.. No no.. She's alive, she's breathing, she has a pulse.. We need to get her to the hospital." He stepped in front of the distraught upir and took hold of his shoulders to shake him. Roman had quieted down to mumbling nonsense through tears. "Hey, it's okay, she's tough as shit, she's still alive, I need you to fucking calm down." He took his head in his hands. "Look at me, baby, there we go." Peter smiled nervously when Roman's frightened eyes met his gaze. "Calm down, sweetheart. Jeez, you're a fucking upir, couldn't you hear or feel a heartbeat? Nevermind. We need to call Shelley and tell her to come babysit Nadia."

"I could take care of her." Annie piped up.

Peter shot her a death glare. "No, it'd be best if you just went on back to wherever you're staying tonight. This is a family matter."

"But I am family. Nadia is my niece." Annie argued.

Peter sighed. "Don't make me call the police."

She snickered. "A gypsy calling the police, that's a difficult concept to grasp."

"Leave now!" Peter growled.

"This isn't your house." Annie hissed.

"I told you to leave before she came here, now please leave. Just go.." Roman was still frantic as he dialed Shelley. "Shell, can you.. Can you please come over.. Destiny's hurt.. We have to take her to the hospital.." A pause as he listened. "Oh.. Can we drop her by then..? Okay. See you soon.."

Peter was still glowering at Annie.

"Fine. I'll go. You know, she abandoned me, least she gave you a choice." Annie spat, even though she had ho clue what Roman had been through with their mother. She had no clue at the monster Olivia had been. Annie thankfully left after that.

Neither Roman nor Peter trusted her as far as they could throw her, and they both were certain they could throw her pretty damn far.

"I'll go get Nadia.. Shelley can't come over, the dude who drives her is out tonight.." Roman said as he hurried up the stairs, still a slight quiver in his voice, but focusing on the task of getting their daughter up and ready to go out. He wished Shelley would just move in here with him and Peter and Nadia. But she was enjoying having a little space of her own, and she enjoyed helping the homeless people who took up residence there. Roman was having the place fixed up for them to live there free of charge, and had sent care packages to help, as well. He could do some good with his money.

Peter wrapped his cousin up and carried her out to the car. He placed her in the front seat and buckled her in. Roman came out with a diaper bag on one shoulder and a sleeping Nadia on the other, covered up in a blanket. He got her in her car seat, and had difficulty buckling her in with his hands trembling.

"Need help?" Peter said from the driver's seat.

"N-no.. I got it.." Roman sat beside Nadia in the back and they were off. They dropped Nadia off to Shelley quickly, the baby had a crib there and anything else she'd need in Shelley's room. Shelley was always happy to take her, she loved being an aunt.

They got Destiny to the hospital and the staff took her back quickly, being with a Godfrey had its perks.

They both sat in a private waiting room. Roman had his head leaned against Peter's shoulder as he continued to do damage to his nails, Peter had his arm wrapped around his shoulders.

"It's okay.. She'll be fine, she's tougher than she looks.. It'd take a lot more than that to actually kill her.." Peter assured. He was nervous too. Scared even that maybe she'd not wake up, but he had to stay positive for Roman, who was falling apart.

"What if I did kill her..?" Roman asked quietly, but his voice seeming so loud in the darkened empty room.

"You didn't.." Peter said.

"What if I did..? Peter, I'm so sorry.." Roman started whimpering, hushing when Peter tightened his arm around his shoulders. 

"Hey, hey, stop that.. Why are you losing your shit over this..? It was an accident, right?" Peter asked, managing to keep his voice from cracking.

Roman nodded. "But I've had this dream.. You say you'll kill me, rip out my heart.. And I go back to the mansion and you come and turn into the vargulf and we struggle and you shove me out of a window. You come to find me broken and spitting up blood.. I beg you to kill me, to just do it."

"Roman..?" Peter grit his teeth. "Stop.."

"And you tear my throat out and then my heart and I wake up and.. Our dreams usually mean something.. Oh, god.. That's what I had done.." Roman's voice cracked.

"What you had done?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, I never know what it was in the dream to make you want to turn into a monster and kill me.. That's it.. Isn't it? I killed Destiny.." Roman started crying again.

Peter sighed, his chest tightening and his heart feeling torn into. "No.. Even if you did.. I could never do that to you.. To myself.. Be stuck like that.. Without her, without you.. No.. I wouldn't kill you for anything.."

"I'd want you to.." Roman said smally.

Peter was often amazed by how such a tall person could make themselves seem so small in situations like this. Roman wasn't a monster, Roman was afraid and struggling. Roman needed support and love, someone who would stick by him and not abandon him.

"This is my fault, Roman. Andreas got into some bad shit, okay.. He pissed off the wrong person by fucking his girl and filming it. She got the hell beat out of her and sent on a plane back home. I had to let them do what they wanted with Andreas.. He got a lot of men killed.. It was him or the rest of us.. I couldn't.. I couldn't.." Peter stopped and took a deep breath. "So, I let them execute him.. And I've not been able to tell her.."

Roman listened, letting him finish and just clinging to his wolf's jacket for dear life. "Fuck, Peter.."

"I'm so sorry, baby, I should've told you. Destiny chased the guy that killed Andreas down because the fucker was wearing the watch she bought for him, and I had to stop her from getting herself killed too. I had the other guys that had been there telling her this story. We all partied, you sent us some strippers, we passed out, and then Andreas was gone in the morning. But no one could get the story straight and she had it in her head that you knew something.. She thought you were there with us because of one slip up, one of the guys told her you brought the strippers and was there. I told her you wasn't.." Peter swallowed dryly. "I had went over to see her and tell her everything tonight.. But she wasn't there and I started back home and called you.. I figured she'd come there.. I didn't fucking think.. I didn't think this would happen."

Roman nuzzled his arm and whined, biting his lip and fighting back more tears. "This didn't have to happen.. I begged you to stay home with me and not get mixed up with his shit.."

"I know, baby, I'm sorry.."

"They could've fucking killed you instead.. I could've lost you.. You could've left me again.." Roman growled, angry now, but still distressed.

"I'm not ever gonna leave you again, okay. I know, it was stupid, I'll never do anything like that again, I promise.." Peter crossed his heart.

"Do I have to keep you on a leash, chained up to my bed?" Roman's voice still had a quiver to it.

Peter smiled softly and reached up to stroke his hair back. "No.. Only if you want to.. But you don't have to.."

Roman wrapped his arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, he irrationally felt that if he were to let go, then Peter would vanish or something.

"Hey, I'm right here.. You're okay.. We're okay.."

"Peter Rumancek..?" A doctor called from the doorway.

Roman reluctantly released Peter and he stood up to go talk to him, fearing the worst, stomach twisted into a hundred knots.

Roman was happy to see relief spread across Peter's face as he spoke to the doctor.

"She's alive, she came to, she's okay, no concussion, just a little cut on her head is all. She's alright.." Peter told him.

Roman almost started crying again with relief.

They got Destiny back home and Peter came clean about Andreas. He hated to break her heart so badly, but she needed to know so she could move on. She cried, Roman cried with her and Peter held them both. What would he have done if Roman had killed Destiny..? Probably thrown himself off a cliff. The night had been exhausting, he didn't want to think about it.

Destiny apologized to Roman after she calmed down, for accusing him, but she was still pissed that he punched her. "Don't worry, I'll get over it.." She sighed. She had wanted to blame Roman, wanted someone to hold accountable, but Roman was the wrong person.

Destiny finally persuaded them to go home. They stopped and picked up Nadia first. Roman hugged his sister Shelley for a long time. What would Roman do if Peter killed Shelley? Nothing. Peter could never bring himself to kill Shelley, and Shelley could take him if he tried.

They got Nadia home and in her crib. She had blissfully slept through all of the night's mess.

They went to bed, exhausted. Roman lay facing Peter, curled around him as usual, one leg wrapped around his waist and an arm wrapped around his middle. Peter lay thinking about Roman's nightmare.. That was one he would make certain never happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A rewrite of shit from season three. Also, I wanted to write this scene after mentioning it in the first one shot, so it's a spinoff. I just had to have Roman be an emotional wreck. As I've said a crying distressed Roman is my thing, especially when Peter gets to comfort him. I wrote what I wanted. The third season's end pissed me off and had me a damn wreck. So, I 'corrected' it in my own way. I took out Roman knowing anything about Andreas' death. I also so did not like Annie. She betrayed Roman in the worst ways possible and made it to number 2 on my most hated characters list, she just came in and ruined everything. Annie: "You need to find God, Roman." Also Annie: *fucked her brother twice, isn't a saint* Both Nip/Tuck and Hemlock Grove: "Incest is okay, but no homo, lol.." Ugh.. Different parts of he Bible basically portray heterosexual incest as fine, but the anti-gay fanatics always use the Bible to point out how much of a sin homosexuality is. I'm not saying all religious people are like this, just the toxic ones. The show felt that way, incest happened in canon, but Roman and Peter were romantically never going to happen in canon. I'm also pretty biased when it comes to Roman, I'm sorry. I also probably wrote Annie as more of a bitch than she actually was, but she seemed like a mega bitch to me anyhow. *shrugs*


	3. Crack Drabble Rewrites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crack Drabbles.. Some random silly thoughts that go thru my head thinking of this show. Some rewrites, and changes have been made to a few choice scenes and moments. They are not in chronological order, and they don't all have to match up with each other. Most done in script, since I've used it a lot for silliness in the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A rewrite of the bloody sex scene with Romancek instead, some lewdness, mentions of sex acts, etc..

1\. (Hindsight is 20/20)

-At Roman's place-

Andreas had come to ask Peter if he wanted to help him in his little con, making it all sound like a good idea, and telling him that they'd all be rich.

Peter glanced over to where Roman sat on the couch, holding and feeding Nadia as he considered this.

"Nah, I'm good." Peter then waved him off and Andreas rolled his eyes as he left the other gypsy to continue watching his little family.

\--xx--

1.5 (Lost and Found)

Andreas: So, you wanna go do a scam with me that'll end up getting a lot of people killed, including me, Destiny, and Roman?

Peter: ...w-what?

Roman: (from upstairs) Peter, I seem to have 'lost' my new sex toy, come help me 'find' it.

Peter: (looks at Andreas) Yeah, fuck no. Get out. (races up the stairs)

Andreas: Can I help?

Peter and Roman: No!

\--xx--

2\. (Car Trouble)

Miranda: (at Roman's door asking to use a phone after car accident)

Roman: (sees the blood on her, sticks to not giving a shit, closes door in her face and locks it back) Nope.

Peter: (helps her get her car fixed quickly and sends her on her way)

Miranda: (lives to go find two other men to fight over her and share her that actually aren't in love with each other)

Roman and Peter: (make up cuz the writer says so, raise Nadia and live happily fucking ever after, damn it)

\--xx--

2.5. (Cat Trouble)

Miranda: (at Roman's door after writer accidentally types 'cat accident' instead of 'car accident' the first time and finds it stupidly hilarious because writer is a dweeb) Can I use your phone? (has a cat on her head that has scratched her all to pieces, her car outside is fine)

Roman: (disregards blood from Miranda's scratches, takes cat off her head and cuddles it) No. (closes the door in her face, taking cat to feed and pet it) (names cat Caspar Part 2)

Miranda: What the fuck is happening here? (is then swooped up by that weird giant stingray like monster, never to be seen again)

Writer: (cackles madly) No Happy Bad Mary Sue Fun Time for you.

\--xx--

3\. (Yes Homo, No Incest)

Diseased Upir: (breaks in and attacks Roman in kitchen)

Roman: (struggling with it, cuz let's face it, the poor baby bat wasn't really a fighter- except when Nadia's life was in danger, then he went all mama bear mode.)

Peter: Hey, fuck off, that's mine. (easily rips the diseased upir's heart out instead) (helps Roman up and dusts him off)

Roman: (dully) My hero.

Peter: I didn't see you winning.

Roman: I had him, I swear.

Peter: Okay, sweetheart, you had him. (kisses Roman passionately)

Annie: (had came to be the hero) Hey, wtf? No, this can't be a gay thing! I was going to start a heterosexual incestuous thing with my brother! You both need God!

Roman: Get out!

Annie: I'm an upir too, I can help you.

Roman: (looks at Peter) Kill her. Kill every single one you see. (notices Peter staring at him, sighs) Except for me.

Peter: (shrugs, cracks knuckles)

Annie: Okay, I'm fucking off now, sheesh! (leaves quickly, never to be seen again)

\--xx--

4\. (The Blood Bank Sex Scene)

Alternatively, Roman and Peter had been the ones to break into the blood bank for Roman to pull down packets of blood to tear into and drink. They ended up making out and naked. Peter was on his back, with Roman's legs straddling his hips and that luscious plump bubble butt of his swallowing Peter's cock as he fucked himself on it, their skin streaked with the rich dark red liquid Roman so craved. And yes, they used the blood for lube, which Roman found delightfully kinky since it was Peter's blood-covered cock sliding in and out of him.

Roman bit into another pack, releasing some of the blood into his mouth, and a lot more of it dripping down onto Peter's chest. He then tossed the spent pack and leaned down to lap the blood up off Peter's skin with his tongue, back arching as he rocked his hips in Peter's lap.

"You have some weird kinks, Roman." Peter groaned.

Roman wiped some blood off of his lips with his finger before sticking it in his mouth and sucking if off with a pleasured moan. "You're one of them, so, yeah.." He then yelped as Peter slapped his ass hard with a wet, bloody, loud smack.

The guard then stumbled upon the scene, but merely shrugged and promptly left the kinky young lovers. Kids would be kids. (And if these two were devil worshipping psychopaths, he didn't need to die tonight over some spilled blood. 'Don't cry over spilled milk, don't die over spilled blood', his mama always said, and he always thought she was crazy until tonight.)

Roman raised up and turned back to look behind him as he both heard and detected a presence, hair hanging so lovely in his face where his bangs were messy and lose. But he saw nothing, whatever it was was gone.

"What was that?" Peter asked, running his hands up Roman's back, both smearing and spreading the blood on his skin.

"I don't fucking know or care." Roman turned back around and placed his hands on the wolf's chest, raising his hips and continuing to bounce on Peter's dick.

\--xx--

5\. (A Different End)

Roman: (lays broken in the snow outside of the mansion after being tackled through an upstairs window)

Vargulf Peter: (ready to attack as Roman pleads for him to just do it)

Shelley: (stalks up, smacks Peter hard on the nose and grabs him up by the scruff of the neck) No, bad vargulf.

Vargulf Peter: o.O (whines, then human form is literally ripped from the white wolf carcass by Shelley)

Peter: (gasps) But.. he killed Destiny.

Shelley: So? No one cares, it's Roman. (shoves them both close together) Now work your shit out, everybody but you can see that you love each other. And Nadia needs her parents.

Peter: (looks at Roman) You're so the mother.

Roman: (healing slowly, wanting to inch away cuz Peter is bloody and sticky) And you need a shower.

Peter: This wouldn't have happened had you not killed Destiny.

Roman: Oh, get the fuck over it. You're not innocent here. Neither is she.

Shelley: Just don't make me come back here.. (leaves)

Roman: Peter, it's cold out here.

Peter: So, your fucking legs aren't brok-

Roman: ..... (blinks) -_-

Peter: Oh, yeah, right.. My bad.. (picks Roman up bridal style and carries him into house) Could have some fun with you while you're like this.. Shit, you wouldn't be able to move, or go anywhere, or fight back.. (that doesn't have to be taken as rapey)

Roman: What, are you going to have your way with me? (painful smirk)

Peter: No, I was just gonna draw dicks on your face.

Roman: (growls) Peter, I swear to fuck, I will not forget to chop off your head this time.

Peter: (rolls eyes) Right, you 'forgot' to..

Destiny's Ghost: What the hell?! Ugh, fine, I'm just going to haunt you two fuckers for the rest of your fucking lives. (plops down into a chair and files her nails violently, glaring every so often)

\--xx--

6\. (Comatose Princess in the Tower)

Roman: (in a coma)

Peter: (finally after two weeks gets his ass actually up to the attic to see him) Letha, move. (grabs Roman's head and mashes their lips together, kissing him deeply)

Roman: (eyes snap open, flails and makes muffled distress sounds until Peter releases him) Hey, what the hell, Peter..?

Peter: Princess, in a coma, kept in the highest room of the highest tower, guarded by a vicious man-eating dragon (Olivia). I know this story.

Roman: (rolls eyes) Like you're Prince Charming.. And Pryce actually has the highest room of the highest tower around here.

Peter: Yeah, well, he's not in a coma, and I'm not kissing him. (shrugs) It worked anyway, didn't it? You've been out for two weeks, we were all growing concerned that this wasn't just a fit you were throwing for attention.

Roman: .... (narrows eyes) It took you two weeks to come and try that?!

Peter: I seriously thought you were just being a drama queen.

Roman: (twitches)

Letha: I'll give you two some privacy. Also, you guys need to just fuck already and get it over with. My god, I'm sick of this shit. (leaves)

\--xx--

6.5 (Helping Hand)

Peter: (in attic, done arguing with a difficult Letha after she leaves, not knowing what to do)

Roman: (wakes from his coma and is so confused) Peter, how long was I out?

Peter: Two weeks.

Roman: (groans) Oh, fuck me..

Peter: Well, I was gonna try kissing you first..

Roman: Yeah, well, you were taking too long.

Also Roman: (gets up without any difficulty after being in a coma for two weeks, and not having been really hooked up to anything other than like just oxygen and an IV)

Peter: Shouldn't you at least have a catheter in?

Roman: (looks down) Uh? (checks) Oh, fuck..

Peter: (wets lips and rubs palms together) You know I could help with that.

Roman: You stay away from me!

Peter: Ah, come on, I can get around to fucking you while I take it out.

Roman: No! (stalks away, fucking starving cuz where the hell was the feeding tube he should've had as well?)

\--xx--

7\. (Staking a Claim)

Roman: (standing outside of trailer in the rain and watching Peter and Letha making out, eyes narrowed, realizing he's the other woman at this point) Oh, fuck no. (marches inside, slamming open door and startling both Peter and Letha)

Peter: ....uh, fuck..? Dude..?

Letha: (wide eyed, buttoning up top) Roman, what are you-?

Roman: Uncle Norman called me, asking where you were. I told him I had an idea.. Go wait in the car.

Letha: Are you crazy, it's pouring the rain outside?

Rain: (completely stops, and a rainbow appears over house cuz writer is in God Mode)

Letha: Ugh, fine. Cockblocker. (leaves)

Peter: Roman, I.. We were just..

Roman: You fucking lied to me. While I was dealing with that damn dog catcher, you were fooling around with my cousin.

Peter: It just happened.. (is pushed back on the couch with a very wet Roman straddling his lap) Hey, what the fuck are you doing?! You're soaking wet!

Roman: That's your fault. I'm not fucking sharing you with my cousin.

Peter: Sharing me..? I..? You..? What..? You're getting me and the couch wet..

Roman: (growls and kisses him hard)

Peter: (panting after Roman pulls back) Okay, okay, you're not fucking sharing.. Do I have to share you with the rest of the town though?

Roman: You asshole. (starts kissing up Peter's neck)

Peter: (shrugs) You're still wetting my furniture. Let's get you out of these clothes.. (pushes at Roman's jacket)

Roman: (giggle snort) Is that a bad pickup line?

Peter: It can be.. Seriously, Mom's gonna fucking kill us.. Come on, strip.. You could've just said you wanted me though..

Roman: I'm saying it now.

(Peter gets him out of his soaked clothes and dries him off, and roughly fucks him in his bed)

Letha: (waiting in car impatiently, sighs, scoots over to driver seat, starts up car and pulls out, leaving Roman) He can just deal with it, I'm going home.

Roman: (doesn't fucking care that he's stuck at Peter's and Letha went home)

-or-

Letha: (waiting in car impatiently, arms folded as Roman finally returns)

Roman: (gets into driver's seat, completely blissed out and wearing Peter's clothes)

Letha: (glares) They don't even fit you. You're too tall.

Roman: You're just jealous.

Letha: No, you were. I had him first.

Roman: No, I'm pretty sure I did. (grins)

Letha: Why won't you let me get laid?

Roman: (glances at her and then down at her belly) I'm also sure it wasn't an angel that impregnated you, so..

Letha: (huffs)

(In my story it wasn't Roman either. I saw that shit twist coming from a mile away, and yet, it still sucked and I hated it.)

\--xx--

8\. (Company)

Lynda: (finds glass with lipstick stains on it) Oh, I see you had company. You had a girl here?

Peter: (remembers Roman's lipstick stained lips wrapped around his dick from last night) Yeah, let's go with that.. That's believable, right..?

\--xx--

9\. (The Decent Thing To Do)

Lynda: (pulls Roman aside) Sweetie, we need to tell you something.

Destiny: (deciding to be decent and warn Roman) You're half upir.

Roman: A.. what..? What's that?

Destiny: It's a vampiric creature who feeds off blood and craves it like a motherfucker. The only upside is they can go out in the sunlight and hardly age. But they're fucking crazy as fucking fuck. Example; your mother's a fully turned one. They turn by killing themselves and resurrecting as a full upir like a vampire Jesus. So, don't do that. (points her finger at him) Just don't.

Roman: (looks over at Lynda) Is that true?

Lynda: 'fraid so, sweetie.

Roman: And my mom is one too? A full one?

Lynda: Yes.

Roman: Well, that explains so much..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna do more of these since they were fun. These are just for fun, and are meant to be silly and crackficish. But admittedly, I would have preferred some of this over canon, XP. Most are me rewriting shit or making assumptions. The best part of the blood bank scene was a naked bloody Roman, and that ass, omg.. So much bothered me about the Third Season. The coma thing kinda drives me crazy. Yes, it's fiction and just for a tv show. He should've at least had a feeding tube and a catheter. Or he should've been starving since he didn't, and should've had to be pee so fucking bad, lol. And he just got up after being out and laying in bed for two weeks and walked off. Maybe it's cuz he was half upir? It actually just amuses me so much and I have fun thinking about shit like that, sorry, lol.) I wasn't sure to put these here, I kinda wanted a whole fic dedicated go crackfic one shots and drabbles. But eh, it'll be fine.


	4. Fangs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter was gone, and Roman fell into Olivia's trap and turned. Peter may've come back a mite too late, but this time takes Roman and the baby with him. Season one finale rewrite. Both are adorable idiots who figure out they love each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canon character deaths, drama, angst, Roman cries a lot, blood, anxiety of presumed homophobia, and a slur, talking it out and kissing.

Peter had left and Roman was miserable, so much so that he took to his vises, smoking and drinking in an emptied swimming pool to wash his misery away. It was his birthday and it would be his last as a human, and his first as a monster. Shelley had ran off after being shot and accused of being the murderer and killing Christina, who had been the real murderer, and the vargulf. Letha had died in childbirth, her baby was missing.

So, to kick Roman when he was down, Olivia asked him what he needed as he sat depressed and alone in the empty attic.

Peter. He needed Peter. That's all he had needed.

How dare she ask. How dare she act all motherly about it. But Olivia took him to the trailer.. And there Roman discovered Peter was gone. It had been one of the final nails in the coffin. Everyone he loved was gone, and he was stuck with Olivia, and all her cruel and manipulating ways. She hadn't taken him to see Peter to make him feel better, she knew Peter was gone, and she took Roman to see that so she could say that she told him so, gypsys leave.

His birthday would get worse. Olivia came to fetch him, wanting to show him something in the attic. Roman kind of wishes he would have just refused, but he followed her. She had a baby in the attic, Letha's baby, and she was more than happy to reveal that she had forced Roman into fathering Letha's baby. She had had him forget making him rape his cousin months ago, waiting until now to make him remember. Now she stood telling him he knew what he had to do, even pricking the child and making it cry. Maybe she meant kill the child, but he couldn't do that. Roman told her she didn't win, and sliced both his arms from wrist to elbow open to die in her arms while she sung a lullaby. A cold and bloody death. It should've been all over, he should've been allowed to die. But no, Roman wasn't even allowed that at a time like this.

Unbeknownst to Roman, death by his own hand caused him to rise again as an upir, and he took his first gasp of breath as the vampiric creature. Roman had never known what he was, or what he had to do to complete such a terrifying turn. Olivia hadn't wanted him to know, she waited until he was just the right amount of heartbroken. Then to learn Olivia had mesmerized him into raping his cousin and impregnating her, it was too much. She knew it would be, she knew it would send him over the edge, and it had.

Olivia thought she had won. Again, she told him he knew what he had to do. What, kill the child? Drink its blood? Is that what she was asking? Become her and kill this child..his child? No, maybe he had lost, but she still wasn't going to fucking win here.

Instead, Roman clamped down on her neck, sinking his new fangs into her flesh. The venom from the bite was fatal to another of their kind, but he did not know that, even though, maybe the monster in him knew subconsciously. That's what he was now thanks to her, a monster. She even had the gall to tell him she was proud of him as he straddled over top of her prone body and kissed her, latching onto her tongue and ripping the appendage out of her mouth.

It was a moment of bloody glory, to finally shut her up for good, as he licked the blood from his fingers and stroked his face, groaning in morbid pleasure. "You talk too much."

It was at that perfect moment that Peter decided to stumble into the attic. "Roman..? Where the fuck.. are.. you..?" He had searched the whole fucking house for his friend, Roman's car was here, so Roman had to be here. The attic was the last place to check. But he stopped upon surveying the scene, stepping closer cautiously, eying his surroundings in confusion.

The attic was dark, all of Shelley's furniture and everything else had been removed, except now there was a large black baby crib with sheer black curtains flowing around it and a brightly lit chandelier hanging above it. It was surrounded by large black candles, all with their flames dancing amongst the shadows. All of it seemed so wrong. Peter then realized he heard a baby crying. And Roman.. was standing by his mother's dead body.

"Roman..? What the fuck is going on..?" Peter moved closer, looking down to verify that Olivia was definitely dead, not a great loss there. But it just seemed too surreal, even for them.

It was then Roman was grabbing his jacket and ramming him against the wall with almost enough force to break his back, growling. Peter scrunched his eyes shut and winced, heart rate increasing. Roman was not in fact happy to see him. He was angry, he felt betrayed.

"You son of a bitch! Fucking coward! You fucking left me here! You left me with her! You gypsy piece of shit.." Roman's voice broke and the tears came. "You bastard.. Fuck.." He was openly crying, letting out harsh gasping sobs as his hold on Peter's jacket loosened and Peter could peel himself free from the wall.

Peter reached a hand out to touch him, but Roman swatted it away forcefully. "Roman.. I.. I hadn't left yet. I came to get you.."

"You weren't home." Roman growled, blood dried on his chin, fangs still on full display. Peter got a good look at them when Roman's face molded into a pained expression, lips pulling back to reveal them.

"Oh, no.. No, no, no.. Fuck!" Peter dropped his head into his hands and raked them back through his now significantly shorter hair, he had even shaved. "Oh, fuck, I'm too late." He said more to himself than Roman.

"You fucking think, asshole?!" Roman spat, whimpering and nearly breaking down again. He wiped his eyes on the back of his wrist. "You weren't at home. She took me there so I could see you were gone, so she could say 'I fucking told you so', 'a gypsy is a gypsy is a gypsy, they'll steal the rings from your fingers and the love from your heart.' You ran, you little bitch. You left me with her!"

"I was at Destiny's with my mom. Yes, we are leaving, but I told them both I wasn't fucking leaving without you. I came back for you, I'm here. I'm right here!" Peter told him, holding his arms out to the sides.

Roman was shaking his head. "No, no.. You left." He started crying again softly.

"I left the trailer, we had to, Roman, it was destroyed. We all need to fucking get out of here before the villagers come with fucking torches and pitchforks." Peter said. "I was at Destiny's. Think, Roman, Olivia didn't take you there, did she? No, she wouldn't have. She tricked you. Why didn't you come to Destiny's to find me?"

Roman whimpered and sniffled, panting through sobs. He hugged himself tightly and glanced over to the crib. "It's too late."

"Yeah. I was too late, I'm so sorry. Destiny told me something was happening, a big change.. You.." Peter stopped. "A big decision you had to make.."

"Did you know?" Roman asked.

"What?"

"What I was. About this. Did you know?"

"Not until now. Destiny told me I had to stop it. I failed. Roman, I failed, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left you at the Institute, I should've taken you with me right then and there. I was so tore up I forgot you were too. We needed each other. I need you, okay." Peter said, cautiously coming closer to Roman, like one would a wild animal they didn't want to attack or run away.

"I'm a fucking vampire, Peter!" Roman tongued his fangs. "I can't make them go away. Will they always be there? Can I go out in the daylight?"

"Olivia always did, she's just like you, right? And you're not a vampire.. Not like the usual vampire, a type of vampiric creature, an upir." Peter informed him.

"Doesn't make it any better." Roman's voice was watery and tired. "I don't want to be this."

"You had no idea." Peter told him. "It's not your fault."

The baby started crying again and Roman winced. "She won't stop."

"Roman, is that.. Is that Letha's baby?" Peter asked, making his way over to peer inside the crib at the squirming child. She was flushed from crying so much.

"And mine." Roman sniffled. "I had no idea. It was me. I.. I was..am the father of her baby.. Olivia made me rape her.. She made me forget.. Then told me to remember tonight. How many times did she use that fucking mind trick on me and make me forget?"

Peter shook his head. "That's fucked up. I didn't think your mother could get more fucked up, but here we are."

"I didn't either." Roman agreed quietly. Perhaps they both should have known. "How could I do that to her?"

"You didn't know, you couldn't have stopped it. I've seen your mind fuck more than once, she could've easily made you do anything. It was her fault, she raped you both." Peter reasoned.

Roman nodded, wanting to believe that. Peter was right, Peter was smart and philosophical and shit.

Peter lifted the baby out of the crib and began bouncing it and swaying with it, shushing it. "There there, it's okay.." It was a sight that almost pained Roman to see. He had loved Peter, and Letha had won him, and they all existed in this bizarre triangle, Roman being a third wheel, and the unknowing and unwilling father of Letha's child.

"I need to call Pryce, have him take care of this, tell him what I intend to do." Roman said. "Soon as I go clean up a bit." He turned to leave, Peter with the baby following.

"What do you intend to do?" Peter asked.

"Get us far away from here as possible." Roman sighed. "I just want out."

He left Peter to tend to the baby while he scrubbed his mother's and his own blood off his face. When he gazed up in the mirror, he saw the fangs were still there. If his mother was an upir too ('What are you?' Roman had asked. 'What are we' she corrected, meaning he was like her) then she had to have fangs too, and he never saw her with fangs, so there must be a way to retract them like the vampires do in movies and on tv. He could make them retract, right?

He closed his eyes and concentrated, trying to relax and will them away, but they weren't going anywhere. So, he tried telling his brain to tell them to go back in, but that wasn't working. Roman bared his teeth and opened his mouth, letting his tongue poke at them, almost slicing it open since they were so sharp. He raised a trembling hand to his mouth and gingerly touched them, wiggling one between his fingers. They were real, and they were apparently permanent.

Roman pushed his hair back with both hands. Maybe he should've tied her up or something and tortured her until she told him how to work this shit. He had no one to help, he was alone. Roman washed his hands until they were raw, just to get all the blood out from under his nails and in the corners of them. Then he threw on a black buttondown shirt.

He grabbed a suitcase, packing some clothes and other important items.

"Can't you just buy more? You still have the company." Peter asked, anxious to get the fuck out of here.

"Just a few things I'll need. It's not like I'm selling the house, it'll still be here, I'll hire people to keep it up and guard it." Roman said. It would just fall into disrepair.

Pryce was left with disposing of Olivia's body.

"No using your scienc-y shit to bring her back, you hear me. I'm in charge now, I'm eighteen, everything is mine." Roman instructed.

Pryce didn't care about that. Roman left him in charge of the company in Roman's absence, and gave him quite a large bonus to help out. Olivia was fed to the incinerator.

After seeing to the disposal of Olivia, Peter and Roman headed straight to Destiny's apartment. She wasn't even surprised to see Peter had brought back Roman. He had lost Letha, they both had, no reason to lose each other. Destiny was only a little surprised to see they had a baby with them. Peter explained and told her they needed baby supplies and it would be best if she be the one to go out and get them. She sighed, but left to do so anyhow. Peter told her to get everything, after giving her some money Roman had withdrew from his bank account.

Roman wouldn't hold the baby, he wouldn't acknowledge her, Peter could understand on some levels. He had been tricked into having a child with his cousin. He needed time. Lynda was happy to help with the baby while they were there.

"Does she have a name?" Lynda asked, bouncing and cooing to the baby.

Roman had been keeping his mouth shut because of the fangs. Peter shook his head. "I don't know.. Roman..? It's okay.."

Roman shook his head, staring forward at the rug, but not really seeing anything. It had already started, the craving hunger.

"I was too late, Mom, she had already made him turn by the time I got there." Peter told her.

Lynda looked at him with sympathy. "Sweetie, I'm so sorry." She said to both Roman and Peter. "We didn't know until tonight. Destiny saw it, Peter got there as quick as he could."

"Guess it doesn't help being psychic if you can't stop shit before it happens." Roman glared forward. He then sighed. "I'm sorry.. You don't deserve my bullshit."

"It's okay, sweetheart. I know this is a lot to deal with at once." Lynda had got the baby to sleep for a bit and sat holding her. "She needs a name."

They knew that. It was surreal, Peter was already set to raise her with Letha, at one point. Now he'd be raising her with Roman.. Who was broken at the moment, all because he left the trailer, and Roman wouldn't come here to find him. He'd just blame that on Olivia too.

Destiny came back and unloaded the supplies. She had baby diapers, powder, diaper rash creme, formula, bottles, and some newborn onesies, blankets, rags, soap, lotion, babyoil and everything else. She even had a crib outside in the trunk.

Lynda diapered the baby and fed her. Destiny and Lynda were both clued in on how she came to be. It was hard for Roman to hear as Peter relayed it, but it had to be done. Destiny was also told about Roman's condition. She had no idea how to get rid of the fangs. Even Pryce had not been able to help there. Destiny did give him a bloody concoction to drink made of animal blood and raw meat since he tried to bolt in the fear that he would harm one of the girls.

"You are not going anywhere. Well, right now. But you guys do need to get as far away from here as you can. At least for now." Destiny told him.

Roman held the glass of the morbid bloody goop milkshake in his hand, not having time to think about how disgusting it was before he was chugging it down like it was the best tasting thing ever, blood dripping down the sides of his mouth.

"And they say I'm an animal." Peter snorted.

Roman licked his lips and felt the fangs had retracted. "Thank fuck." He glanced at Peter. "You look.. strange.. without a beard.. And your hair.." He was touching his hair and running fingers through it, something he had been dying to do.

"Yeah.. Well, it was this or shave my head. I guess either way I'm not very camouflaged." Peter replied. He wouldn't say it felt nice having Roman's fingers in his hair, because nice didn't do it justice.

Roman drew back his hand. "Hey, I'm.. I'm not, uh, shaving my head, or some shit." He folded his arms.

"Dye it platinum blond." Destiny suggested with a coy smirk.

"No." Roman said.

"Your hair is fine. What're we going to do..? What's the plan?" Peter asked.

"I have a place we can stay far from here. We can head there. I have money, we're good on that." Roman said quietly. He seemed unsure, apprehensive and lost.

Peter went out to the car and drug the large flat box inside to began working on putting the baby's bed together. It wasn't very large or heavy, more like a bassinet. Either way, she'd have a place to sleep tonight if he got it together now.

She was laying on a soft blanket on the couch, she had been properly diapered and powdered after Lynda gave her a quick bath with a wet rag and a dish of water, she then got baby lotion put on her delicate skin and was dressed in a purple onesie and some tiny socks and a baby hat. She had been bottle fed and burped and was now contently sucking a pacifier as she slept.

Roman sat in the chair, elbow propped up on the arm of the chair as he bit on his nails. He watched the baby sleep, he was at least looking at her now. It was like dealing with a mother with postpartum depression. But it's not like Roman was a willing participant in Olivia's madness either. He wasn't. He was raped too, since he obviously would have never hurt Letha that way on his own.

Lynda returned from the kitchen to sit on the couch beside the sleeping baby, cup of tea in her hands. "Roman, you can go to bed for awhile. Peter will have that up in a minute and I'm watching her. It's okay, sweetie, you have to be tired."

Roman wanted to snap that he was fine. But he really was tired, and Lynda wasn't meaning anything bad by it, she was only concerned for him. Roman wasn't used to that from a mother.

He nodded. "Th-thank you.. I'll see you in the morning." He got up and headed to the guest room Destiny offered him to use.

Lynda said she would sleep on the couch with the baby in the bassinet so Peter could have the other room.

Roman thought he really should let them leave without him. They didn't need the burden of lugging him and a baby they hadn't signed up for around. Roman was better off here, the company was his, he was loaded, still young and good looking. He would be fine, it would be as nothing changed..

But the thing is, things had changed, things had changed majorly. He had a baby now, and he had unleashed the disease that always dwelled within him. He didn't want to saddle them with a child, or he'd just leave tonight. He didn't want to worry about hurting one of them.

'He came back for you..' A voice reminded in his head.

He really shouldn't have though, Peter and his mother should be gone, long away from here. They would be had Peter not came back for him.

Roman went through the usual nightly rituals before stripping down to his underwear and black tank top. He was exhausted, but couldn't imagine sleeping. The day kept playing itself over and over in his head. Maybe if he had just thought to go check at Destiny's, he would've found Peter and Olivia wouldn't have tricked him so easily.

'A gypsy is a gypsy is a gypsy, they will steal the rings from your fingers, and the love from your heart.' She had told him before driving him home.

Love.. She knew.. She saw right through him and knew who he loved and what to hurt him with the most. But then, anyone with a set of eyes could see that he loved Peter. And that love got him destroyed. He would never be normal again. He was never normal, but at least then he was more human than monster. It was preferred to this. Fangs and bloodlust.

Peter was returning from the bathroom when he heard the sound of crying from Roman's room. He usually sobbed like his heart was breaking, but it was already shattered, probably beyond any repair at this point. He came back in to lift the bassinet.

"Where are you going, I need to put her in that?" Lynda asked.

"I'm taking it to the room, you can sleep in there with the baby." Peter told her, sitting it back down. "You don't need to sleep on the couch."

"You don't have to sleep on the couch either, sweetheart." Lynda told him.

"I'm not. I need to be with Roman, I should've never left him at the that place. I should've taken him with me, told him our plans." Peter dropped his head. "I couldn't save him."

"No, you couldn't. I'm sorry, baby, but you couldn't and you didn't. But this is not on you, Peter, this isn't on Roman, this is that bitch's fault." Lynda spoke of Olivia. It wasn't the Godfrey family that was bad, it was just Olivia. JR Godfrey had suffered at her hands, every child born before Roman had mysteriously died at her hands, Roman and Shelley suffered from abuse at her hands, Letha suffered at her hands, Roman suffered at her hands. "She's just the type of person who has to destroy all she touches. It isn't your fault."

"I came here. I met him. We shared the same fucking dreams. I even tried pushing him out of the vargulf business so he wouldn't get hurt. I didn't want him hurt any more than I did Letha and I almost lost them both that day, had it not been for Shelley. I couldn't save them. I couldn't save Letha. I couldn't save Shelley, she's out there somewhere alone and scared, if she comes back, they'll probably kill her on the spot, all because she snapped the real monster's neck. I should've known Olivia would do something, I knew her, I saw how she treated him." To Peter it left a bitter taste in his mouth. "Well, I couldn't save him, but I can still be there for him, and for Letha's baby. I'm not running from them."

Lynda came forward to cup her son's cheeks. "You are such a marvelous soul. Nicolea would be so proud of you."

"No, not yet. But he will be." Peter replied.

The sound of Roman clearing his throat from the doorway made them both look that way. "If you're going to comfort me, then get in here and do it, asshole. If not, please keep it down so I can continue crying into my pillow in peace." He tried to make it sound like a joke, but it just sounded bitter and dry.

Peter nodded. "Yeah, just a sec. Mom, bring her on." He carried the bassinet to the other guest room while Lynda gathered up the baby and followed him. He bid them goodnight and headed to Roman's room.

Roman was laying on his side, facing the inside of the bed, he thought he really should be numb at this point, but his heart still ached and he still felt the pain in his chest.

Peter closed the door as he came in and stripped down to his underwear and t-shirt before climbing in the other side of the bed and facing the distraught boy. He reached out to touch his face, choking up. "Roman, I'm so sorry."

Roman started crying again and Peter pulled him close to hold him, letting him bury his face in his chest as he stroked his hair. Why not? Nobody was around, and who cared if they were. He had been devastated at Letha's death, falling too hard and too quick, but Roman was devastated by it to, and had to endure all that followed with it. Letha had been used as an incubator and once the baby was ready to be born, she wasn't needed anymore.

"How could I do that to her, Peter..? How could I force her..? How could I rape her..?" Roman choked out.

"Shh, you didn't. You were both raped by Olivia, this is her fault. You would never hurt Letha, I know you, I know you wouldn't ever hurt her by your own will." Peter told him.

"I remember it now, and I wish I didn't.. I'll never be able to get her screaming out of my head. She pleaded with me to stop. I couldn't.. I didn't.." Roman sniffled.

"No, you couldn't.." Peter sighed, rubbing his back. "Roman, none of this is your fault. Olivia used you, okay. She used you both and destroyed you both. I wish you hadn't killed her so I could've ripped her heart out."

Roman had his arm wrapped around him, fingers clinched in the back of his shirt. "I only ever wanted her to be safe. And I failed at protecting her."

"Well, we both pretty much did. I failed at keeping you both safe. But I won't this baby, our baby, and I won't you, not anymore, not ever again. Roman, we both loved her." Peter nuzzled his head.

"I didn't love her like that. I wasn't comatose because I was jealous that you got her. I was jealous she got you. I didn't handle that right either." Roman admitted quietly.

Peter stopped and froze. "You..? What..? Roman..?" Really, he should've always known, he just didn't pay any attention. It was so obvious, maybe he didn't want to pay attention. If it turned out he was wrong, then their friendship would be over. Roman couldn't have possibly had any feelings for him, and Peter pretended he didn't have any for Roman.

Roman went tense. "I.. I'm sorry.. You were never supposed to know."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Peter asked, his voice sounding stressed and Roman took it as angry.

"I couldn't.. I was afraid.. I didn't think you'd be okay with it.. With me.." Roman tried to pull away. "Let's just forget about it, okay.. I'll leave, go back home, you and your mom can get out of here, we'll pretend it never happened."

Peter held him tight and pulled him back close. "Fuck that. You think I'd gave a shit who you had a crush on? And no, you're not going anywhere without me and I'm not going anywhere without you. You and the baby are coming with us. And I'm not forgetting about it."

"Why not?" Roman jerked away and sat up. He hadn't wanted to, Peter was holding him, it was warm and had felt so nice. "I was afraid if you found out a faggot like me had a crush on you.."

"One, I hate that fucking word, and if it comes out of your mouth again, I'm going to wash it out with soap. Two, what would I have done? 'Oh, my best male friend likes me and I'm too much of a pussy to remain friends with him because I'm a homophobic piece of shit scared he'll think I'm gay too?' What the fuck, Roman? Give me more fucking credit than that." Peter bitched at him.

Roman sighed, deserving that. "You're right, I'm sorry. I just.. I rather had had you as a friend than not at all."

Peter felt bad since he had scolded him for what Peter had feared himself about Roman. But maybe he was scolding himself too.

"I was maybe trying to spare myself the rejection, but standing outside your window in the rain, seeing you two together, it was rejection enough. I got the message." Roman sighed.

Peter grit his teeth. "Jesus fuck, Roman.. You could've come and stopped it. I.. Fuck.."

Roman stared at him. "What? I had no fucking right to do that."

"But you had a right to get too high and drive into a tree and go on a rampage at the Institute? Get yourself in a coma?" Peter shrugged.

"No. I had no right to do that either." Roman said, pushing his hair back.

"No, you didn't. You didn't have a right to worry us like that. Letha, Shelley.. Me.." Peter said.

"I woke up when you finally came in the room, didn't I? Maybe if you had came earlier I would've woke up sooner." Roman gave a dry laugh that held no humor.

"Yeah, you didn't even give me a chance to kiss you, you asshole." Peter muttered.

"Don't mock me like that, Peter, please."

"I'm sorry, I wasn't."

Roman shook his head. "You wouldn't want to kiss me."

"How would you fucking know that? You're assuming shit about me again, and I don't fucking like it. You have no right to tell me what I would or wouldn't do, Roman Godfrey." Peter again scolded him.

"I'm impossible to love, Peter. You were better off.."

"What? Roman, you fucking son of a bitch. You're so pretty, but you're so fucking stupid sometimes it's painful. You fucking space cadet. I don't know why people say upirs don't use their hearts when it's their brains they don't use." Peter ranted.

Roman narrowed his eyes. "Are you going to insult me all night? You were supposed to be comforting me, but now I feel worse."

Peter laughed and smiled. "I'm sorry.." He took Roman's head in his hands and pressed their lips together, kissing him softly.

Roman was surprised at this, Peter was kissing him, his tongue licking at his lips to ask for clearance. Roman let his eyes flutter shut and kissed him back, deepening it as Peter guided him back on the bed and settled between his legs, devouring him and lapping at his mouth.

Peter pulled back and smiled. "I've been wanting to do that for so long."

"Me too.." Roman grabbed his head and pulled him down for more kisses, carding his fingers in the back of Peter's hair. If this was a dream, he didn't want to wake up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they left Hemlock Grove, and Roman bought them a nice big house, and him and Peter raised Nadia, and Peter helped Roman control his upirism. And later Shelley was found so they could all be one big happy family. And Destiny found a guy a million times better than Andreas, and no one else that didn't need to die died. And Peter made love to Roman whenever and wherever he could, and proposed and they got married. And nothing else hurt. The end. I'm a little too obsessed with the season one finale. It's beautifully tragic and it fucking hurts. Also Roman licking blood off his fingers, stroking his face and moaning with those fucking fangs is sexy, and it kills me.


	5. Turn Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another take on the attic scene where Roman turns in the season one finale. A rewrite in which Peter and Lynda come back for Roman, and Roman fights Olivia a bit harder and doesn't turn. Olivia doesn't win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of canon forced incest, and suicide. Threats, violence, character death. The usual. I don't own the lyrics from the song and merely borrowed them without any monetary gain.

//"How many times can I break till I shatter? Over the line can't define what I'm after. I always turn the car around.." Shattered, O.A.R.//

The scene laid out before him was disturbing to say the least.. Even though, disturbing didn't do it justice. No, it was horrid, wretched personified, it was pure and unadulterated evil wrapped in ugliness. It was the absolute breaking point for him. This was it, this was the end.

The attic had been devoid of all of Shelley's things since she ran away. She had saved them from a monster, saved their lives, and she was repaid by being shot and sought after as a killer. And what did their mother do? She cleaned out her stuff, and wanted to forget. She erased her, she treated it as though Shelley never mattered at all. And the attic sat empty, creepy and removed of life.. Until now.

Now, in the place of all of his sister's possessions was a single black baby crib, sitting under a fantastic chandelier, which provided the only light besides the large candles that surrounded the crib in a circle like some kind of satanic sacrificial altar. Though there was probably more evil in this room, that felt more ominous than any satanic sacrificial ritual could ever be. The candles were all lit, their bright flames dancing and creating shadows on the walls in the somber setting of the attic. A sheer gauzy black curtain hung down from the chandelier around the crib.

As soon as he stepped in the attic, it had clicked. As soon as he heard the baby, it made sense, though he hoped he was wrong about his assumptions. But he had been right, the baby was Letha's, stolen from her after she had died bloody in childbirth. His mother had stolen it, and had probably been the cause of his cousin's death beforehand. She told him to remember, and the memories were ones he did not want.

Roman had broke down, crying and in denial. He couldn't be the father, he couldn't have done that to her, certainly not willingly. "What did you do?!"

"What did you do, darling." Olivia corrected him.

"No.. No.. No.. I wouldn't have done that to her.. I did not rape her, you sadistic bitch.. You fucking did this, you did all of this! What are you?" Roman demanded.

"What are we." She corrected again.

"I am not like you, whatever the fuck you are, I am not like you. You killed her, didn't you? Didn't you, you bitch, you killed Letha?!" Roman shouted.

Olivia kept her irritating composure. "You killed her, darling, not I. You raped her and she became pregnant, and she couldn't handle the birth of your child."

Roman covered his ears and shook his head. "No.. No.. No.. No!" He glared up at her and lowered his hands. "You can do it too. You can make people do shit by telling them to when you look in their eyes. I can do it to others, I never fucking knew why. You can also do it. You did it to me, didn't you? You made me rape her! And you made me forget!"

"Or maybe you raped her on your own, you were always sick. The way you'd act around her and look at her. You finally gave in to your sick fantasies and raped your cousin, and then became guilty and disgusted with what you done and made yourself forget." Olivia taunted.

"No, I would never hurt her. She's my cousin, Mom! I would never fuck my cousin willingly. I loved her, but I didn't love her that way. That's just sick. You're sick to make me do that to her, make her carry my baby, and then kill her when you didn't need her anymore. Fuck you, you evil piece of shit." Roman spat. "I loved Peter, and you used that against me too. Did you really hate me so badly to fuck up every piece of my life that actually meant something?"

Olivia glared coldly. "I've never hated you, Roman. You've just always been difficult and stubborn. Such an insolent child. You could never do what you were told unless I made you. I never wanted to mesmerize you, but you wouldn't cooperate."

"So you admit you made me do that to her?" Roman pressed.

"I've always just wanted the best for you, Roman. This is the best. This child is powerful, you are powerful. Together, we can all be unstoppable." Olivia smiled coldly.

"I don't want anything to do with your sick, twisted plans. What are you, you bitch?" He asked again, shaking with anger and adrenaline.

Olivia growled and was then over to him in an inhuman flash, she grabbed him by the throat and raised him up, an incredible feat of power and strength that frightened him. "You wanna know what I am? What we are? I'll show you." She bared vampire-like fangs. "I need you to kill yourself, darling. I'm tired of waiting for you to do it on your own. Do it!"

\--xx--

Peter stared out the window as his mother drove away, leaving Hemlock Grove for good. He couldn't help but feel lost. Letha was dead, the whole town now thought Shelley was the murderer.. And he left his only true friend behind without even a goodbye. It was a dick thing to do, to leave him like that, no contact info, no promise to come back, no note, no explanation. It didn't feel right. He was leaving Hemlock Grove, but he was also leaving Roman.

"I wanna go back." The mere utterance of the statement out loud surprised even himself.

"Why, sweetheart? We have to leave, it's time to move on." Lynda had said.

"Yeah, but I have to do something first. I can't leave him there with her. Shelley is gone, Letha is dead, he's all alone with his mother. I just wanna see if he wants to come with us. Or at least tell him I'm leaving, tell him I'll find a way to keep in touch." Peter explained.

"Why does this one boy mean so much to you?" Lynda asked.

"Why shouldn't he?" Peter countered.

"I'm not saying he shouldn't. I'm not condemning you for it. I know he's your first friend, but I just wanna know why he means so much. Out of all others." Lynda elaborated.

"I don't know. He just does." Peter replied quietly.

"Or maybe you do know, and you're scared of what it is." Lynda offered softly.

"I just know I don't want a world where I don't know him. I want him apart of my life. I need him. He needs me. I want him. I.. I love him." Peter sighed.

"I thought you loved Letha."

"I did.. But maybe differently.." Peter didn't completely understand, but maybe he didn't have to. "Please, let's turn around and let me just see him and see, talk to him.."

Lynda sighed. "I am going to miss him. And taking Olivia Godfrey's son away would really stick in her craw." She smiled. "He also deserves better than her. Well, let's go get him." She turned the car around and headed back to the Godfrey mansion.

\--xx--

Roman held his eyes shut tightly as he clawed at her wrist, legs kicking uselessly. He remembered that he couldn't make Chasseur or anyone else do what he wanted if he couldn't look into their eyes like some kind of hypnotic vampire, so he kept his eyes shut now.

"No, I won't. I'm eighteen now, I don't have to do a fucking thing you say." Roman growled, heart pounding. She wasn't choking him yet, but she began to apply pressure to his throat.

"You will. Open your fucking eyes!" She squeezed tighter and he gasped for breath. "Roman.. Do as I say." She didn't want to kill him herself, he wouldn't resurrect that way.

"Just kill me. You want me dead, fucking kill me.." It was terrifying, facing the monster with his eyes closed, scared like a child in the dark. "Go on, you bitch.."

She snarled and tossed him down, he winced as he landed on his elbow and scooted back away, coughing and panting for air. "Don't you want to be strong and invincible? You'll live forever, barely age, you'll heal fast, you'll be sharper. You'll see better, you'll hear better, you'll be powerful, the warrior you've always wanted to be." She crouched down next to him and gently stroked his face and ran her fingers through his hair.

Roman kept his eyes shut. "A vampire. I don't want to be a damn vampire like you."

"We're not vampires, darling. We're so much better than vampires. Sure, we need blood, but we can go out in the sun, we can still enjoy all the things in life that any human can, only better, more efficient. Don't you want to be better?" She cooed, trying to make it sound wonderful. "You'll be in a lot less pain. You won't even miss your dog. You miss him, I know you do. He walked out and left you, I told you a gypsy is a gypsy, and they can only break your heart and leave you."

Roman paused at the mere mention of Peter. "No. It's not worth it. Dad killed himself."

"But he wasn't an upir, darling. He wasn't like us." Olivia continued to pet him. "He was just weak."

"Yeah.. And I said I'd never do what he done to me." He gasped suddenly as his hair was yanked back, his eyes snapping open.

Olivia grabbed his face with the hand that wasn't grabbing tightly to her son's hair.

\--xx--

Peter got in fairly easy, and he and Lynda searched the main areas a bit.

"Roman? Are you here? Roman?" He headed upstairs to his room first and checked there, but Roman wasn't in there. "Roman?! Where are you?"

The cars were here, so he had to be here somewhere in this massive house. He'd search all over if he had to. Something felt terribly wrong, something dark and malevolent had taken over the air.

\--xx--

"Don't make this difficult, it won't hurt for long, you'll feel so much better afterwards." Olivia continued.

"Roman?!" The voice was distant and he swore it sounded like Peter. Maybe his grief was getting to him.

"No, please.. No. Leave me alone." He told his mother. "I don't want anything to do with you."

"Roman, where the fuck are you?!" It was Peter, and he sounded stressed. What was he even doing here?

"That bastard." Olivia growled.

"Peter, up here!" Roman called out. His mother's nails dug into his face and he scrunched up his eyes.

The scene that Peter walked in on was confusing and unpleasant. "Roman.. are you okay?"

"Fucking wonderful. Did you know it was my birthday? You left me, you fucking asshole." Roman grit out.

"Yeah, I know I left, but I came back." Peter stepped closer, he didn't like whatever Olivia was intending, he didn't like her touching Roman or being close to him and making him uncomfortable.

"You're not supposed to be here." Olivia snarled.

"Oh, well, change of plans." Peter said calmly enough.

"You're supposed to be gone! Why can't you just go away, you mutt?" Olivia fumed.

"I could ask you the same thing." Peter smarted.

Roman wanted to laugh, he also wanted to cry, but right now he was terrified, betrayed, angry and hurt. His heart pounded heavily in his chest. Peter was here. He had came back. Roman didn't know why he did, but he did. Peter, that's all he had needed was Peter.

"Leave us, right now. This has nothing to do with you." Olivia demanded.

"Nah, I don't think I will. You need to let him go and leave him the fuck alone. He's coming with me, if he wants." Peter ground out. The wolf was dying to get out, clawing and scratching at his insides.

"He doesn't want to go with you, you walked out on him." Olivia reminded.

"You don't speak for me." Roman winced as his hair was yanked harder.

"I'm your mother." Olivia said.

"Let him go now!" Peter growled.

"You don't scare me, you mongrel. You're all the same. This is none of your business." Olivia snapped.

Peter stood his ground. "Oh, I think it is. I'm not leaving without him. Let him go, and I'll leave. We'll leave."

"Peter, she's a fucking vampire, she killed Letha.. She stole her baby and she's trying to make me kill myself so I'll be like her or some shit like that." Roman said, gasping as Olivia grabbed him by the throat again.

"What?" Peter blinked uncertainly. "Is that true?"

"Why would I lie?" Roman ground out.

"Shut up, you're a rapist, you raped her and impregnated her. You're a monster too." Olivia snarled.

"She made me do, she can do that mind fuck too and she made me forget. Peter, please, I'm sorry.. I'd never hurt her.." Roman was ashamed of it regardless of whose fault it was, but he wasn't going to let Peter think he did it deliberately. Peter wasn't happy hearing any of this and had a moment trying to process it. Of course, Peter knew for certain that Roman would never hurt Letha of his own free will.

"You pathetic little whore, you are just as weak as your father." Olivia spat. "She enjoyed it, I made her. You both enjoyed it, were dying for it."

A low growl from Peter made her stop and look up, it wasn't a human growl that came out and the wolf's eyes took on a yellow color, fanged teeth aching to come through as well as claws as he stalked over. "Let him the fuck go, you bitch. Leave him alone. Leave us alone." He grabbed her arm and jerked her up to her feet. He then shoved her backwards and she landed hard on her hip on the floor with a frustrated cry.

"You're just a little bitch." Olivia snarled, baring fangs.

Peter also bared fangs, allowing the claws to come out. "I'd talk about bitches, if I were you."

"Be careful, you mutt. It's not the full moon. You want to become what you tried so hard to stop?" Olivia warned.

Peter hated to admit she was right. He let himself calm down and the teeth, claws and eyes to go back to normal human ones. "You're not worth it." He shook his head and got down to Roman. "Hey, you okay?"

Roman nodded. "Yeah. You.. You came back. Why did you come back here?"

"Came back to get you. Come on, we're going on a little road trip, and we want you to come." Peter replied, checking him over.

Roman looked confused as he asked "Why?"

"Because, you're my friend. I should've never left you at that place. I was an asshole." Peter held his head in his hands, reaching one back to stroke fingers through his hair.

Roman could've purred. "I'm not arguing there. I came to see you, and you were gone."

"I'm sorry. Will you come with us?" Peter asked.

The baby squalling caught both their attention.

"Roman, were you telling me the truth? That's Letha's baby?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, it was the truth. I'm so sorry, Peter, I didn't know.." Roman sniffled and Peter helped him up.

"No, I'm sorry, Roman, that's fucked up." He pulled his friend close to hold and hug him. And Roman barely had time to call out to Peter before Olivia was coming up behind him and stabbing him in the arm with a knife. Peter cried out and growled, eyes glowing back yellow and fangs baring. He turned and grabbed Olivia by the throat, the knife dropping to the floor in the process.

"Let go of me, you mutt!" She struggled with him and freed herself, slapping him across the face.

Peter growled again and shoved her hard out the window, the glass shattering and her tumbling out of it, face a mask of shocked surprise. She landed on the lawn in a clutter of glass, still alive of course and feeling momentarily broken. Peter glared out the window and down at her, shaking off his wolfed out anger.

Roman came over to look out the window and down at his mother's fallen form, her white dress now stained with blood. He then flung his arms around Peter's neck and clung to him. "Don't.. Don't do that again, I can't lose you, I won't let you turn into that thing. We stopped it, Shelley stopped it, I won't let you become it."

Peter swallowed and nodded, wrapping his arms around Roman and holding him. "The crazy bitch stabbed me."

Roman's fingers had smeared in the blood of the wound and he lifted his head to look at it over Peter's shoulder. He wiggled his bloody fingers and hugged Peter back close.

"So? You wanna come with us?" Peter asked with a wince, voice strained and thick.

Roman nodded. "Yeah. Anywhere." He pulled back to take his head in his hands, the blood on Roman's fingers smearing on Peter's face. He leaned forward and captured his lips, kissing him. Peter was surprised for a second before kissing back.

Down on the ground outside, Olivia coughed and raised up, finding a large shard of glass sticking out of her side, the white of her dress now stained and soaked with dark red blood. She gripped it tightly with a hand, the sharp sides slicing into her palm as she pulled the glass out with a hiss.

\--xx--

Lynda came in and she worried with fixing Peter's impressive stab wound, she even put a few stitches in it. When they had peered out the window, Olivia's body was gone like some kind of unstoppable psycho killer in the horror movies after they've been shot several times and still aren't dead.

Roman was busy worrying his nails with his teeth.

"I'm alright, would you stop that? We need to get you packed." Peter scolded.

They had contacted Marie about the baby, feeling that she should have her grandchild. They wouldn't tell her all the details, or that Roman was the presumed father.

Roman had gotten packed and made other arrangements to leave for awhile. He had been alone with Peter in the kitchen when Olivia came back in and attacked again, screaming and shoving Peter away before pinning Roman to the door, the shard of glass still in her hand.

"Fuck.. You won't keep me under you this way, I'll never do what you want. You don't win. Everything is mine, you have nothing." Roman told her defiantly.

"Fine. In the case of your death, I keep everything." She raised the glass and was about to slit his throat.

"Hey? Leave my boys alone." And then the axe blade cut through Olivia's neck in one clean swipe, severing her head and sending it dropping to the floor while her body crumbled with it. Lynda stood with the axe and threw it down to the ground with the now dead upir's body.

Peter had went to Roman. "Fuck.. Mom..?"

"Is she dead..?" Roman asked, almost in a disbelief that the bitch could possibly be dead.

"Yeah, she's dead. Hurry up, let's go." Lynda smiled cheerfully.

Roman had Pryce dispose of the body and put him in charge of the company in his absence. They took the baby to Marie, and later Norman had went crawling back to her, free of Olivia Godfrey's power over him once and for all. They could raise their grandchild together. They never told them that the child was probably Roman's. First Roman had snipped some of her hair off to have it tested privately by Pryce. He received a call sometime later stating that the baby was indeed Letha's, but that they didn't know who the father was, it was inconclusive, but Roman was definitely not the father. He was relieved, and even more disappointed with his mother and the lies she tried to use.

Roman had left with the Rumanceks, finally free himself. He and Peter became more than friends and he was happy. Norman found Shelley and her name was cleared of the murders, which were never solved. They did return to Hemlock Grove every once in awhile. Roman bought up a lot of property and had Lynda a house built beside his and Peter's house, Lynda took in Shelley. After getting what he wanted out of it, Roman had the mansion destroyed, the land sold. He also ran the Godfrey Institute better, made necessary changes that would benefit others rather than harm. He opened back up the steel mill and gave people back their jobs at better pay. He wasn't like his mother, and he wasn't like his father, and he was never going to be.

Peter got the vargulf that threatened to come out from under the surface under control. Roman never turned, he and Peter got married in a small ceremony with close family and friends, and grew old together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't mess with Lynda's boys. Yeah, I've already accepted that in my world, Lynda just adopts Roman. I changed it a bit from canon on how Peter turns so his claws and fangs could come out differently than in the show. I heard the song in a restaurant and had to track it down, I couldn't stop thinking of some wonderfully cheesy Romancek scene and it seemed perfect for it and I wrote this. I like the concept of Peter deciding not to leave Roman. Naturally I don't own the lyrics to that, and I'm not making a penny (heh, Penny) off a damn thing. I'm your classic broke ass writer.

**Author's Note:**

> A series of Romancek one shots. Some are rewrites of things in canon that bugged me. The chapters don't always connect, some being separate from the others.


End file.
